The use of audible/optical confirmation of remotely activated vehicular features is well-known. For example, many operations that may be initiated using the controls of a keyfob are confirmed by simple audible (e.g., horn chirps or other high pitched signals) and/or optical (e.g., flashing exterior lights) feedback annunciation signals. Common among these RFA functions are Vehicle Lock and Unlock, Panic Alarm, Content Theft Deterrent, and Remote Start. In known systems, however, the type and intensity of the feedback signals are dependent solely on the selected function. That is, the type and/or intensity of the feedback annunciation (i.e., the feedback mode) is not influenced by ambient or environmental conditions, user preferences, etc. For example, the length or magnitude of an RFA horn chirp is the same regardless of the level of ambient noise in the vicinity of the vehicle. This might result in an inability on the part of a user to hear the chirp in a high ambient-noise environment. In contrast, a loud horn chirp in a low ambient-noise environment could be annoying.
Thus, there exists an ongoing need to provide an RFA annunciation system that selects a suitable confirmation annunciation in view of ambient or environmental conditions, user preferences, vehicle location, time of day, vehicle occupancy, and the like.
Other desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the following detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background